Due to the prevalence of personal cameras, e.g. portable digital cameras and cell phone cameras, several people may capture different images of a scene at around the same time. For example, several people may capture different images at the same moment, including at a birthday party when a child is blowing out candles on a birthday cake, at a wedding during memorable moments, or in other scenarios. In such scenarios where multiple cameras are in action, the flash or preflash from one camera can introduce unwanted quality degradations into an image captured by another camera. The quality degradations can be due, in some examples, to the rolling shutter of CMOS sensors, by which each row of the resulting image is exposed at slightly different times. Accordingly, if the flash or preflash from another camera goes off during exposure of a frame, any subsequently exposed rows of the resulting image may be undesirably overexposed.